A Hundred and One
by chessboards
Summary: You broke her the day you came back. Go ahead and add to your list of a hundred things describing her. There are a hundred girls after you. But she's the only one you want, huh? A hundred and one girls. A hundred times she's tried to kill you before. But you survived. A hundred and one times she's tried to kill you now. Jeyna/Jayna angst three-shot!
1. Things

**JEYNA ONE-SHOT! Maybe two-shot or three-shot if you like… People are being SO biased with the Jeyna vs. Jasper thing. On Wikipedia, someone wrote that Reyna was not for Jason, but for Piper was, and it was obvious that Jason liked her more. How do you know? Anyways, we hope you love the one-shot. Surprisingly, it was Jason who wrote most of this. :)**

**Disclaimer: How are we able to own PJO? Then, Jeyna would be official!**

A Hundred and One Things:

There are a hundred things you can say about her. On the first day you met her, she spat at you and called you an idiot. Feisty. And two days later, she gave you that scar on your arm during the war games. Violent. Later that week, she was claimed by Bellona. Regal. She can handle Octavian, even talk back to him at times. Smart mouth. She helped you defeat the Trojan Sea Monster, venturing to his mouth before delivering the final blow. Brave. It was always _her. Her_ with the black hair and the dark eyes. _Her_ who occupied your minds. _Her_. Always her. Always Rey. Always _Pyro_-Head. Always _Reyna._ And the one hundred things that you think about along with her. Until that day…

The day you sailed into Camp Jupiter, arm in arm with that Aphrodite spawn. She didn't cry. She didn't show the rage building up inside her. She didn't show a trace of emotion as she watched you flirt with that…other girl.

Did you know what you did to her? You broke her heart. You let her on all those years, those four years, where _you_ tried to get her to notice you. And when she finally does – when she finally kisses you – you disappear. Vanish. Just like that. Poof… Into the mist.

She searched frantically for you, you know? She put up with Octavian, showed her strength, showed her wit, showed her bravery. All those months when you were gone.

And this is how you repay her?

After you land, you hug her, tell her you missed her. Is that really true? Do you _really_ love her?

Maybe. Maybe not. But to her, it was like the world was falling apart. She shed no tears on the outside, but on the inside, she was broken. Because of _you._

You regret it. You say you are sorry for breaking her heart. But do you really mean it? Everyone saw it. You loved the other one. You abandoned her. Abandoned the girl we all thought you loved.

You come back after you save the world, with your new girlfriend in your arms. She doesn't say a word. Not a single word. She carries on, moves on. And now, you don't even care anymore, do you? You broke her the day you landed; the day you said you loved Piper more. But she's gone now, moved away in life. But on the inside, she will always be shattered. _Because of you._

Are you happy now? That she's on the ground, silently crying on the inside? You were her sunshine. And you stamped her fire out. She's broken now. But you don't care. You hardly even look at her anymore. You're too worried about the other spoiled girl's woes and other whatnot.

So when you run away with that Venus girl, add this to your list about Reyna: Broken, shattered.

It isn't a list of a hundred things anymore, is it? It's a hundred and one things. _A hundred and one…_

**VTS?**_  
_


	2. Girls

**Hi, guys! This is Lauren, Jason, and Ray. We decided to make this a three-shot. OW! Sorry… Jason, why is your room littered with toothpicks? Gah! Screw you! Anyways… A hundred and one girls. By the way, the next chapter for _Jeyna Songfics_ should be up soon.**

**Thank you guys SO MUCH for your lovely reviews! :) Love you guys so much! We replied to them at the bottom, okay? Now, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned PJO, JEYNA WOULD BE FRICKING OFFICIAL!  
**

A Hundred and One Girls:

A hundred and one girls have chased after you. Let's see just how many now, shall we? Starting from the time you've been claimed by Jupiter himself, those Venus girls and non-Venus girls alike ran after you, begging for a kiss, a date, or whatever else it was. Daisy, Veronica, Rebecca, Alyssa, Madeline, Deborah, Elizabeth, Annie, Liz, Sherry, Amy…the list goes on and on. You rejected them – all of them.

But she captured your attention alright. The day she walked through those gates of Camp Jupiter, she caught your eye. You tried to talk to her, talk her into a quick meeting, sparring, maybe even a date. But she refused. So how does it feel to be the hunter after your prey now?

She's the one you want. You tried to talk to her. You tried to fight with her, sword against dagger. You failed on all the attempts. She ignored you. You think she hated you. Most likely true…

When you came back with Venus spawn, she wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to punch, to stab you through the chest. But she didn't. She hid all her emotions. She hated you playing with them like they were your personal toy. She actually came to love you, you know? It felt like you betrayed her. But you were gone again before the words you really wanted to say came out of your mouth.

Finally, after the Giant War, you tell her what you been dying to tell her all these years. You said it. Those magic words… _I love you._ The power of those words…

She forgives you…slowly, but after months, she talks to you again. And once she kisses you for the first time ever, you feel like you're floating away into outer space, living a lifetime, lost in dreams. Well…it's no dream. You won her heart. At last. After four years of trying.

She – _Reyna_ – was the only girl, the _one_ girl you wanted. Out of the hundred others, you choose her. _Reyna._

_A hundred and one girls…_

**Hope you liked it! One last chapter, and…tear, we're done. JK…we're still supporting Jeyna with _every single freaking fiber_. Beat that, Jasper fans. And expect more Jeyna! WHOO! Anyways, reply to your lovely reviews:  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus: Awesome… Two thumbs up for Jeyna!  
I am Athena daughter of Zeus: :) Yes, shame on Jason!  
I am Zoe daughter of Atlas: Thanks! We love Reyna so much, and surprisingly, it's easy to keep her in character. :)  
Mandi2341: Thanks! Thanks a dozen… :) Yeah…sadly, Jason and Piper are dating… NO! That's the point of second person actually… Thanks again!  
Nyx Calliope: Yeah, us, too. Crossing fingers that Jeyna will happen!  
I am Bianca daughter of Hades: Oh, wow, we didn't even notice that was in there. LOL… Thanks though! :) JEYNA FTW!  
IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena: Hi, Bethy! Ha-ha. That's our new nickname for you. :)  
Headintheclouds818: YES! Curse Jason and his blasted "girlfriend." Piper's already taken! LOL inside joke… Piper's dating Leo.  
Artyfan: Thanks! Well…unless there's another character coming in, Jeyna's our favorite ship. For some reason, Reyna's so easy for us to write. Ah…I think second person meant like how-to books type. But we've seen many authors (on FanFiction and in real life) do second person, but still have their book be considered a story. Actually, it would be relevant…  
IamSilenaDaughterofAphrodite: Thanks! It's three-shot.  
Guest: Thanks! It's three-shot.  
Bubbly8: Thanks!  
BlueMuffins: Thanks! We love your Pen Name, especially Jason.  
BlackSCrazy: Thanks! We updated. :)  
Katie Gardener aka Wonderstruck Pen: :) Thanks!  
Thanks, guys! Love you to _inferno_ and back!  
-Lauren, Ray, and Jason.  
**


	3. Ways

**TAHBACNDK YEOFU SGO MHUICJH FKOLR YMONUOR RPEQVRISETWUS!  
**

**If anyone manages to crack that code, we'll give you a chapter dedication on _The Last Odyssey._ So, Lauren's on vacation and school's almost here, so sorry, slower updates… Anyways, we hope you enjoy this last chapter! We know...it's ending, but it's okay since there's always plenty of Jeyna to go around! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Do you think we own PJO? _JEYNA WOULD BE OFFICIAL!_**

A Hundred and One Ways:

A hundred times she has tried to kill you. Let's list some, shall we? The first time was when she mistook you for an enemy when she entered the camp. Second time was during the war games. Third time was during a sparring contest. See? You still have that scar on your arm from that…

Of all those hundred times, you survived. You survived her blows, her wounds, her words of hate. And slowly, she recognizes you as a friend. A _friend._ Traitor. A traitor to her feelings. _You _were the only one who could penetrate her walls of emotionlessness. And you _broke it._ You took a sledgehammer and knocked it to the ground.

So, I ask you… Do you think she forgave you for that? For toying with her emotions? Of course not. Would _you?_ So to this day, she seeks to find comfort…or vengeance…on the boy she once trusted. She once _loved._ So, as you flirt and kiss that girl from the other side – the _Greek _side – think about _her._

And when chance comes, she _will_ come to your door at night, seeking vengeance on that very someone who she once thought was a friend, a _lover,_ but he turned out to be a traitor…just like everyone else in life she has met.

This is the final warning. _Reyna_ does not bow down. If you try to stamp out her fire, it won't work. She will just stand right back up and fight you with all the strength she has left in her broken body. When she delivers the final blow, the one hundredth and one blow, you _will_ not be prepared for it.

This is not a fairytale. This is not a joke. This is your final warning. Take it seriously.

To this day, she cries on the inside, silently wishing she could turn the slowly sifting hourglass of time. But you know that she can't. You're making her suffer. She watches you day and night with the other girl…kissing, flirting, partying… You don't know what it's doing to her, do you? Of course... You _never_ knew her the way she knew you. And that's the ugly truth. The truth _you_ won't admit.

When you blot out her sunshine, her heart shrinks. It _shrinks_ until it is no more than a blackened smudge of ash, holding only what once could've been. And when your heart shrinks, so do your plans. They become as dark as night, as gnarled as an old tree root. Her plan to deliver the final blow is coming… The girl who has tried to kill you one hundred and one times… She is coming.

_A hundred and one…_

**Thank you so much for your support! It made us really want to write! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Anyways, replies to your reviews:  
BlackSCrazy: Thanks! We hoped you liked this one!  
Wonderstruck Pen: Thank you! This is the last chapter, sadly…  
Mandi2341: Thanks! :) Jason: Excuse me?  
Wisegirl1800: Thanks! We _adore_ Jeyna. Like so much!  
I am Thalia daughter of Zeus: Save me some! Thanks! :)  
I am Bianca daughter of Hades: Blame it on Jason! Anyways, thanks! Good luck kicking Fury butt! LOL…  
IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena: Yeah, Bethy! :P Ha-ha! Thanks! :)  
I am Athena daughter of Zeus: Ha-ha! Thanks! :)  
Raisa864: Thanks again!  
Kite Rider: Thank you so much…Sadie. :)  
JEYNA: Yes, we also love Jeyna and thanks so much for your support!  
Cookies to every reviewer! (::) WHOO! Thank you guys again!  
**

**Now…this is over, and we're sad. Anyways, happy summer and all that mumble jumbo. Try cracking the code! It's quite easy actually…just need brains! Athena, you there? LOL…  
- Jason and Ray  
REVIEWS! CC is encouraged, and flames are more than welcome! :)  
**

**Bye!  
**


End file.
